DuckTales: Insanity AU
Note: All volunteers are accepted but there are some rules I have. Rules/Things to do: # If you're interested in this, feel free. # No vandalizing # My characters and Canon characters must stay in character but if you want to adjust their personality, go ahead. (Personalities coming soon) # Ask me any questions on my DeviantART account or my Wikia account. # Fanarts are accepted # I'll leave reserved spots for everyone if they have a comic idea or a character idea. # Easter eggs are accepted # You can make new issues The following volunteers who helped (will be updated soon): # Coolot1 # DrBeansonsSister # = Main Page = DuckTales: Insanity AU is a comic series created by TBD. This will feature dark moments, comedy, scary moments, etc. Origin (This will be updated whenever ideas are given.) The Last Crash of the Sunchaser plays out but as the plane falls, it went straight down and exploded. Inside, the bodies of the triplets, Mrs. Beakley, Webby, and Launchpad are shown. At the manor, Scrooge, who survived the crash, killed Donald, threw his body into the pool, and committed suicide and left a note. After the death of the main ducks, a witness saw the dead bodies of the triplets, Mrs. Beakley, Webby, and Launchpad and reports it to the police. When the police are investigating the dead bodies, another report states that there were two dead bodies in the McDuck Manor: two of them were Scrooge McDuck, who committed suicide, and Donald Duck, who was killed by him. One police, who once met Scrooge, tells Gyro, Fenton, and the others what happened. Gyro was shocked to hear that Scrooge committed suicide and the kids' death, Fenton was in tears for hearing about Launchpad's death. The directors had no choice but to close down the money bin and abandoned it ever since. The rest had no choice but to work for Flintheart. The vultures shut down McDuck Enterprises for good due to Scrooge's death. When Della returns, she was told that her family died. She cried and fell into a depression. Because the events of "The Shadow War" never happened, Lena now mourns the death of Webby Vanderquack. Then, Gandra Dee came to work for Flintheart. She heard about what happened and promised Fenton to help him cope with his sorrow, or what he thought she would. Darlena Crystal never created the Heroettes team but is still a wanderer to this day . Ruby Johnson's anger issues increased so much, it leads to rumors saying that she physically abused her sister. Speaking of her sister, Judy Johnson fell into a depression that seemed endless after Launchpad's death. She is unable to make friends since she thinks it'll not bring him back and they'll just die as he did. As for Rebecca, she changed into something her creator, Bucky feared she would be... A killing machine . Because of Scrooge's death, Goldie o'Glit fell into the insanity, worshipping a demonic figure, and plotting a plan on a certain someone. Mark Beaks eventually shared his company with Glomgold making them both the richest ducks in the world, after having to fight over who is more richer. Ma Beagle eventually destroyed the McDuck Manor and claimed it as her own. As for Drake Mallard, he would have never met Launchpad. Although the Darkwing Movie was made, it didn't have Drake become a "hero" hero. (TBD) (TBD) (TBD) Soon, a trans duck, who is preferred as he or him and whose name is only described as M.C., came to Duckburg to try to control the schizophrenia within him since he was born with it. He was Donald's childhood friend before leaving town due to his parents' grudge against the people who confuse him as a girl. He eventually moved back to Duckburg to work for Flintheart Glomgold but what he didn't know, when M.C.'s sanity lowers, he sees strange and familiar things and peculiar people. But mostly, what he sees will make him go insane... Characters (Note: Some characters are canon but alternated.) Main * [[M.C. (DuckTales)|'M.C. Tristan']] - Donald Duck's childhood friend who suffers from schizophrenia and is transgender. He spends his days, when he is not working, reading, talking to new friends, helping, and sometimes * [[Gyro Gearloose|'Gyro Gearloose']] - * [[Fenton Crackshell|'Fenton Crackshell']] - * [[Gandra Dee|'Gandra Dee']] - She was the main character of the comic series until it was revealed that she was an antagonist. * [[Della Duck|'Della Duck']] - Supporting * Drake Mallard - * [[Placeholder Doe|'Placeholder Doe']] - He is known for some of his weird interests and is anti-social. * Rodeo Izanagi - a college-age cultural exchange student from Japan, obsessed with cowboys, horses, and wild west films. He trains himself to be a cowboy each day and has his own chestnut horse named Rawhide. He loves fried food, which Helga uses in traps to capture Rodeo. * [[Dr. Rebecca Thompson|'Dr. Rebecca Thompson']] - After Scrooge's death, she has been shown calm and fine with the problem, until one day, something changed with her. * [[Darlena Crystal|'Darlena Crystal']] - * [[Judy Johnson|'Judy Johnson']] - After Launchpad's death, she started suffering from a depression that seemed endless and is now unable to make new friends. * [[Ruby Johnson|'Ruby Johnson']] - * [[Burt McDuck|'Burt McDuck']] - * [[Gamerette|'Gamerette']] - Known for her * (reserved for anyone) * (reserved for anyone) * Goldie o'Glit - * (reserved for anyone) * (reserved for anyone) * (reserved for anyone) * (reserved for anyone) * (reserved for anyone) - Antagonists * [[Helga Diabolus|'Helga Diabolus']] - A soulful serial killer who killed the main ducks and has been killing many * [[Flintheart Glomgold|'Flintheart Glomgold']] - (Suggestions are accepted) * [[Mark Beaks|'Mark Beaks']] - (Suggestions) * Mecha Scrooge 1.0 - a cyborg mutant version of Scrooge, with a red laser eye, a tall cactus as a walking stick, and powerful fists that can smash through the glass in one punch. He was made by an unknown professor lurking in an underground cave lair with bats. * [[The Beagle Boys|'The Beagle Boys']] - (Suggestions) ** * (reserved for anyone) * (reserved for anyone) - * (reserved for anyone) - * (reserved for anyone) - Easter Eggs * [[Susanne Wahnsinnig|'Susanne Wahnsinnig']] - She appeared in Issue #1 where Judy tries to make friends with her. When she broke down crying, she left Judy. She's the protagonist of a minigame called "(TBD)". She is an Austrian who has bandages around her face except for her hair due to a car accident * Alan Deirdre - an autistic crafter who once lived with his family until two of them left or died which caused his sanity to drop and for him to be sent to a mental asylum for 4 months. * Donna Brennan '- a mother of 2 (originally 3) who used to take medication that was supposed to help her with her depression but causes serious consequences with one of them is the cause of her son's death. * 'Victoria Chardonnay - a drunken businesswoman who is careless about the world around her * (reserved for anyone) Issues Chapter 1 # The Beginning of the Insanity World! - After the deaths of the main ducks, # (reserved for anyone) # (reserved for Knottyorchid12) # (reserved for anyone) # (reserved for anyone) # (reserved for anyone) Chapter 2 Video Game Adaption The comic series Trailer (A darker version of Ring Around the Rosie plays as it shows the bloody walls with messages saying "It'll always be a hurricane in Duckburg...", "Family always will be nothing but trouble...", and "You can't solve your insanity or rewrite our death!".) * Placeholder Doe: What if I told you... that things aren't meant what they're supposed to be? (It then shows a bloody weapon, a dead body, a possible hanging person, and a note saying "You can solve a mystery or rewrite history in Duckburg, but you can't solve Insanity or rewrite suicide!" as the blood formed in the paper on the word "can't" and next to "suicide", now it says "You can solve a mystery or rewrite history in Duckburg, but you will never solve insanity or rewrite suicide and death!".) * ???: Don't forget... You only live once... (it went to black) And I don't mean it as a slang... (It cuts to a fire with the Sunchaser with dead bodies, but they got up and turned around to see dark shadows with a sinister grin. It fades to black as it slowly shows a building.) * Gyro: Everything was fine until this happened! (It shows inside of the closed down Money Bin where cobwebs are everywhere and a ghost is looking at the wall and slowly turns around.) * Scrooge: Family is and always will be... nothing but trouble... (It then shows a closet with a bullet board. The board has pictures of people who are targets and one of them is M.C. It fades to a dark and cold room as the DuckTales theme plays eerily. We see M.C. holding a flashlight as he heard a giggle. His eye pupils shrink slowly as if he's losing his mind due to his schizophrenia. He turns around to see a strange person with a sinister smile. It whispers "It's all in your head..." a few times and gets louder as it flashes to scenes where M.C. is banging on the window, screaming, a girl smirking as she drops the flaming match, a figure walking closer to Gyro while holding a knife, Placeholder Doe looking at Gandra Dee as he lifts his knife, Songs * Ring Around the Rosie * Fight the Insanity Alone * Gallery TBD Trivia * This comic will * Although this comic will take place in Season 1, 2, and possibly 3 of DuckTales, Spin-off AUs The comic series received 5 AU storiesCategory:DuckTales Category:Alternate Reality Category:AU Category:Volunteers allowed